Death Dealings
by Fyre Chylde
Summary: My take on what happened in Duo's past and his identity as the Shinigami. Spoilers!


p...What is up with me and this angst stuff??? I'm starting to scare myself. For those of you who actually like me writing like this, I really hope you don't get used to this. I swear this isn't my style!!! (looks over at the two fics on ff.net right now) I'll shut up now./p  
  
pBTW, just so you know, spoilers of Ep. Zero. (I never said how long I'd shut up) It talks about Duo's past. It's kinda like his mange scene, the whole thing's a flashback but it concentrates on the church thingy and some supernatural stuff. Also, thanks to those that reviewed my other fic! Just so you know, this is another one of those fics that I started about 2 years back...p  
  
pDisclaimer: Me = Not owner of Gundam Wing. I do have a pack of the poker cards though ^^ Oh, also, I'm not sure why I have this with the disclaimer (or at all for that matter) but it seems appropriate: I don't mean to offend ANYONE with this. Most people won't be I hope./p  
  
  
pHis breaths were coming in short gasps as he raced to get to the St. Maxwell Church from the rebel camp. 'I did it, I got what they wanted and now they'll leave us alone. We can be in peace again. Father Maxwell will be pleased with me and he'll go back to preaching and caring for us. Yes, and Sister Helen will be there; she'll be there, just over that hill, she always is...' Duo thought to himself. His legs slowed into long, smooth strides as he neared the top. But instead of the laughter and joyful shouts that he had expected, he heard cries of agony and pain. Faintly, somewhere in the distance he could just barely make out a familiar voice./p  
p"Please! This is not right! We have not disturbed anyone, we are content here. Let us live, this is not the way--" His sentence was stopped short by the sounds of gunfire./p  
p"Father Maxwell! Oh please..." Sister Helen screamed tearfully. Duo sprinted the rest of the way to church only to find Sister Helen mournfully reciting the last rites, kneeling next to dead priest. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a soldier aiming a gun at his last guardian./p  
p"No..." whispered Duo. He hurled himself in front of her and took the bullet, but just before he died, he saw her fall to another gunshot. "No..."/p  
pDarkness, pitch-black, cold, harsh darkness surrounded the young boy. He shivered, unknowingly he began to fidget with his collar. 'Where am I? Am I dead? What is this place?'/p  
p"No, you're here for a second chance," said an unfamiliar voice somewhere. "I'm willing to make you a deal." The voice was mysterious and deep. The voice itself comforted him, yet his sensible side told him to put up his guard./p   
p"I don't make deals!" shouted the young, braided boy. The last one had cost him the lives of his friends and himself. "Who are you?"/p  
p"An old friend..." All of the sudden Father Maxwell appeared, but instead of his usual priest outfit, he was wearing a black robe with the hood pulled back. His eyes were shining an unusual bright green./p  
p"Father Maxwell!" cried Duo, he rushed to the familiar face, but the man stepped back. The voice came again, but this time he knew where it was from--the priest before him./p  
  
p"Sh...shinigami? B...but...Father Maxwell..."/p  
p"...Is dead. What you see is his empty body shell. His spirit has moved on. You see, he had allowed me to use his human form in order to keep a eye on you mortals. However, he can be of no use to me now, I can't resurrect twice, but you, my boy..." The dark God smiled and made a motion gesturing to him. Duo became braver./p  
p"So in another words, you'll let me live, but I have to agree to house your spirit whenever you want to visit."/p  
p"Bright child, I knew I always like you. This is a good offer, you should take it."/p  
p"Why should I believe you? I want to see the others!" The mysterious figure grinned even wider and quietly bowed. The wall in front of Duo open like a set of curtains. There he saw his old comrades. His mouth went dry as it hung open. Yes, all of them were there. Duo stiffened when he saw a small cluster of people. The band of pickpockets he had once ran with, including Solo, their original leader. Next to them was Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. The two of them turned to look at him and smiled wistfully./p  
p"We know about the offer, you've been given another chance," said Sister Helen, indicating everyone. "You ought to take it. You have so much potential to do good the the world of the living. Use it," she whispered. For her neck, she took out a silver crucifix and handed it to Duo./p  
p"A memory of what happened here," said Father Maxwell as the nun placed it in the young boy's hand. "Don't worry, we'll be waiting for you when the time is right for you to join us. We'll watch over you, forever."/p  
pDuo's hand closed over the necklace and just as he did, they vanished. Darkness came once again and so did the Shinigami. Now, instead of Father Maxwell's body, he was covered in a cloak. It was impossible to see any part of him expect for the glowing green eyes./p  
p"I need an answer, now."/p   
pLooking down at the cross in his hand, Duo nodded. "Yes, I'll do it."/p  
pThough he couldn't see it, the braided boy was sure that the diety was smiling. The god extended a pale hand. Nervously, Duo shook it and the Shinigami grabbed his wrist. He was sent flying through a vortex of black and silver until he land hard on solid ground./p  
pIt was the remains of the Maxwell Church. Dead bodies and debris littered the grounds. The once proud chapel was now in ruins. He sat up and realized that Sister Helen was dying next to him. 'You've been given another chance," her soft voice whispered in his mind./p   
p"God bless--" her form said. A sad smile appeared at her lips as her eyes closed, dead. /p  
p'It was a dream, it was all a dream...' Duo thought until noticing a weighted feeling around his neck. He pulled at a golden chain and discovered the cross. 'No...' Tears flowed silently down his face as he looked around him. 'No...'/p  
p'Yes, Maxwell, yes...' a familiar voice whispered in his mind, "Yes..."/p  
p~~~ON THE PEACEMILLION.../p  
  
pProfessor G surveyed the young boy in front of him. The kid was about eight and struggling with all his might to get out of the guard's hands./p  
p"Let him go," command the professor, somewhat amused by the boy. "I can't believe you actually snuck onto this ship. I thought I had a flawless security system. How did you manage it?"/p  
pDuo smirked, "A secret. But don't be too hurt, I have to say, I had a tough time getting in."/p  
p"Intriguing brat."/p  
p"I'm no brat. I'm Duo. I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie--Duo Maxwell!"/p  
p"Maxwell? Ah, the little Maxwell demon."/p  
pFor the briefest of moments, Duo's eyes turned into a bright green. He smiled. "No demon, I'm the Shinigami!"/p  
  
pLike I said, I'm starting to scare myself. Where do I come up with things like this??? Anyhow, just the usual author's schpiel. Please R&R, comments appreciated, blah, blah, blah/p 


End file.
